Comatose
by AngelicKishinHunter
Summary: AU: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango all get into a car crash. Kagome's got a broken arm, Inuyashas got stitches, Miroku has a head wound, and Sango's... in a coma. Mirsan
1. Chapter 1:The crash

Comatose

By: Shadows of my heart

Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango all get into a car accident. Kagome has a broken arm, Inuyasha's got stitches, Miroku has a head wound, and Sango's… in a coma. AU, Mirsan.

**Chapter 1: The crash**

Mirokus P.O.V.

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted. Oh, the stinging in my cheek hurts like hell, but anything is worth feeling her bottom, especially in that dress. A short, ruffled red dress that stopped mid thy. She stormed off, flustered like usual, but sometimes I wonder why she rejects me like that? I'm just showing her how I feel.

"Will you ever learn?" Kagome asked, shaking her head.

"Speaking of who never learns…" I pointed to a black haired demon walking our way.

"Kagome! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He yelled over the now pounding music.

"Oh! Hey Koga! Wh-what're you doing here?!" She asked.

"It's a party, why wouldn't I be here?! I'm so glad you came too! I've been bored out of my mind!" Koga yelled. And guess who came to join the show. A flash of silver and black got between them and in the wolfs face.

"What do you want fleabag?" He asked menacingly.

"To talk to my woman, mutt face, what else." Koga snapped. Unfortunately, so did Kagome.

"Inuyasha, get out of his face before I say 'IT'." She threatened. Oh yes, she put the sutra beads on him a looooong while ago. And I'm just sitting there, watching it all unfold. Inuyasha backed off, begrudgingly. "And Koga, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop calling me 'your woman'." She said.

"… Why would I do that? It's true, isn't it?" He asked.

"Uh… I think we should find Sango and leave." Kagome said, scurrying off to find the lovely brunette.

Once she came back with Sango we silently made our way to the car, and, as expected. Inuyasha and Kagome got into another fight.

Normal P.O.V.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You should have said 'I am not, nor ever will be your woman'!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, and like you would care! Why do you have to pick a fight every time he talks to me! Or any other guy for that matter!"

"…"

"Oh! Your jealous aren't you!? The great Inuyasha Takahashi is jealous!"

"Am not!" He protested.

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not! I just don't like it when he puts his hands all over you!"

"His hands were not all over me! Why'd you care anyhow?"

"I don't, It's just that I-" He wasn't heard because Mirokus hand had wandered too far.

"HENTAI!" Sango screeched, slapping the monk. "Can't you ever keep your hands to yourself?!"

"Sango, your just too hard to resist." He tried exclaiming.

"Save it! I wish that… I wish that… THAT YOU'D JUST GO AWAY!" She screamed. And the next thing they knew, there was a loud crashing noise and everyone was out cold.

A/N: Dun dun dun… Oh shit. What now. I know! It's short but I don't think I'm off to a very good start. They'll get longer, I promise! R&R please.

Disclaimer: By the way… I don't own Inuyasha. I'm not _that_ good.


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened to Me?

**Chapter 2: What Happened to Me?**

**Kagomes P.O.V.**

I woke to a shooting pain in my arm, not understanding why until it all came flooding back, not that there was much to remember. Me and my boyfriend, Inuyasha were bickering again then suddenly there was a crashing noise, jolting around and… nothing.

I looked out the window to see a banged up car and a guy standing by with a phone up to his ear, obviously freaking out, hand on his forehead and breathing hard.

'_oh god._' I thought. '_is everyone okay?_' And I took a look around me. Sango was out cold and Miroku had a huge cut on his forehead. But what scared me the most was Inuyasha. He had a big shard of glass in his stomach.

"Oh, god, Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" I croaked out, trying to reach out and shake him but immediately stopped, almost crying out. My arm hurt like hell.

Inuyasha slowly stirred at my voice. "Ka… Kagome?" He said.

"Inuyasha!" I gasped in relief.

"What… what happened? Ah!" He cried in pain. He tried to move but soon realized something was wrong.

"Don't move! There's a shard of glass in your stomach!" I said, desperately.

"Are… are you okay?" He winced.

"I'm fine, it's just my arm…" I told him.

"What about the other two?" He asked.

"I don't know, Sango's pretty beat up but out cold and Mirokus head is bleeding, but he's out cold too." I said. "There's someone outside, I think he's calling an ambulance."

"Alright, then all we need to do is hold on." He almost whispered.

"And you need to stay awake. I don't want you fading away on me." I said. If he says something egotistic again, I'm gonna start crying.

"Don't worry, that's not gonna happen." He smirked.

"How do you know that!?" I said, my voice getting thick as my eyes welled up with tears.

"Cause I'm not gonna leave you." He said and tears stopped before they reached the surface. "Not anytime soon." I smiled, despite our situation and grabbed his hand with my good one, just to say "you better not" and to give comfort. Well… as much as I could.

"Mmmmmm…" Miroku groaned.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah… I think so. Ack… How's Sango?" He asked.

"Not sure, we'll find out at the hospital." I said as I heard sirens blaring in the distance. "They're almost here. We're gonna be alright." I breathed.

"Course we are, baka, it'll take more than that to keep us down." Inuyasha said with that smirk on his face and he gave my hand a squeeze. I smiled lightly in return.

We waited patiently for the ambulance to get here, and I began to worry about Sango. She still hasn't woken up.

By the time the ambulance got here Inuyasha felt faint from the bleeding and I couldn't do anything about it. The medics pulled us from the car and put Sango on a gurney. Of course, I immediately began to panic.

"What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" I asked.

"We don't know, she may have a concussion, but we have to be sure." They told me. "You should go with your other friends, we'll get her there safely." They instructed as Sango was lifted into the Ambulance. I nodded and took one more look at Sango before walking to Inuyasha and Miroku. Running hurt my arm too much.

As soon as I got there Miroku bombarded me with questions about Sango, like "What happened?" Or "Is she alright?" Stuff like that.

"Miroku, she's fine, she's just out cold. They suspect she may have a concussion so there taking her in the ambulance." I explained. He calmed down a little but demanded to the medics that he ride with her. I didn't stop him, nor did they. As me and Inuyasha got in the cop car for our ride to the hospital I saw the Ambulance begin to drive away.

"You think we should stop him?" Inuyasha asked. "What if he gropes a nurse?"

"I don't think he'll even notice them. He's too worried about Sango, you can see it on his face." I said. "I doubt he notices anything but her right now."

"Yeah, her rear." Inuyasha said. I sighed.

"Hopeless. He's worried about her, he's not gonna grope her. He's got more self restrain than that." I said.

"Tch! Yeah right." He insisted, so I gave up convincing him.

"Let's just get checked out and worry about that later." I said, looking out the window as we drove off. This would be a long night, it was already.

**Sango's P.O.V. …**

I heard sirens blaring off in the distance. What's going on? Why do I feel numb? How come I can't see?

The sirens got closer and I started hearing voices. '_Great, I'm hearing things._' I thought. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could make out one voice. Was that Miroku? IF THAT LEACHER TOUCHES ME I'LL PUT HIM IN A COMA!

I still couldn't make out the voices but I could tell, Miroku was worried. Okay, now I'm officialy confused. What's there to worry about?

That's when all the memories decided to come rushing back. '_Oh shit, Kagome! Inuyasha! Miroku! Are they all alright? What about me? Am I in an ambulance? Shit! What happened!?'_ My head was rushing with thoughts and worry.

Slowly, the feeling in my body was coming back. I felt the breathing thingy on my face, the gurney bed thing below my back and… was someone holding my hand. Wait! I can make out the voices now.

"Sir, please let go of her hand, she'll be alright, we're almost there." A nurse was saying.

"I won't! Not until we get there! Come on Sango, you have to wake up." Miroku said. He sounded really worried. I tried to pry my eyes open to see his face. I wanted to ask him a thousand questions, but my muscles weren't responding. I couldn't lift a finger.

'_Damn it! Out of all the times I wished you could read my mind, Miroku, this would be the most needed._' I screamed in my head. Speaking of head, mine was throbbing. I must've hit it or something. Ugh! So annoying!

"Sir, we're approaching the hospital, I'm going to have to ask that you please let go of her hand now." The nurse told Miroku. There was a moment before I felt his hand slip away.

A few seconds later the ambulance came to a halt and I heard doors swing open. The gurney started shaking and I knew we were heading inside the ER. All I could do was wait and find out what the hell happened to me. Ugh… damn arguments. At least none of us were drunk.

A/N: Whoo! Sorry if you think it's short. They'll get longer… at some point. Anyway, hope you like it! Please rate and review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own NO Inuyasha and most likely never will. -_-


	3. Chapter 3: Why can't I wake up?

**Chapter 3: Why can't I wake up?**

**Sango's P.O.V.**

They rolled me into the E.R. and I heard talking, but, for some reason, I was blacking out again. I refused to sleep, afraid that if I did then I wouldn't wake back up. But people seemed to think I was asleep anyways. Either way, it was getting harder and harder to hear the doctors voices.

'_Ugh, this would be _so_ much easier if I could just open my eyes, damn it, body, _work_!_' I thought, but of course, it didn't work. I still didn't understand what was going on, so why would it?

Everything was just kind of a blur then, they took me here and there until finally… everything just stopped. Al I could hear where the sounds the heart monitor next to my bed, which meant I was in a hospital bed, still immobile. '_What the hell happened to me?_' I asked myself. I really wanted to know, wanted to ask but it was pointless. I'd just to wait till I woke up. But then again… who said I would.

It was hours of boring silence until I finally heard the door creak open and the shuffling of feet across the linoleum floor.

"Oh god, Sango." A feminine voice cracked, signs of filling with tears.

'Kagome?' I thought. I heard more shuffling and a pressure next to my arm on the bed.

"To think, all I got was a broken arm, but you… you…" I could hear her sobs. What was she crying for? And why won't my body let me comfort her?! What the hell is wrong with me?!

She continued to cry and I was forced to listen, unable to do anything about it. It was torture.

I heard the door open and close again, Kagome not having noticed and another heavy figure set itself down next to my sobbing friend.

"Wha- Inuyasha! You shouldn't be moving around, you'll pop the stitches!" Kagome said, obviously worried for the hanyou.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. How is she?" He asked, most likely gesturing to me. I felt a hand on my arm.

"It's like the doctors said… she's…" I felt a shift on the mattress as Kagome started crying more heavily, only to be muffled quickly, probably by Inuyashas chest.

You know how most boyfriends try to stop their girlfriends from crying because they don't like to them hurting. It's a kind act but selfish at the same time. Sometimes we need to cry, to get it out. That's why I respect Inuyasha. No matter how much of a jackass he can be, he let's kagome cry, to get it out of her system, 'cause then she might not have to later.

Again, the door opened and I could guess who out of four people it was this time. Miroku.

"Hey… I just heard the news… could you guys give us a minute?" He asked, very tenderly. But no matter how gentle he was, I did not trust him alone with me, especially in this state.

"Sure." Kagome croaked. '_WHAT!? Traitor._' I thought as they left the room. I heard Miroku sigh.

"Look, Sango, I don't know if you can hear or not, but you can rest easy now. It's no fun groping you when you can't wake up to smack me and be all flustered." I heard him give a half hearted chuckle. "I'm sure you know what's going on if you can hear me, and the doctors told us that the longer you're like this, the least likely it is that you'll wake up, so please… just…" He sighed. "Who're you kidding Miroku. She's unconscious, she can't hear you in there." He said.

'_No! You're wrong! I can hear you loud and clear. What's going on here! Please Miroku! MIROKU!_' I shouted in my head, but it was no use. Now I really wish he could read my mind. It would so much better than him talking to himself… or thinking he was. I heard him sigh again.

"And to think, something as silly as that could burn out your flame." He chuckled. I felt like crying. No one can hear me, yet I can hear them… how is that fair? How can I show them that I'm still alive and kicking in here.

"If you are awake in there, I can only imagine how that may feel. Trapped in that shell, without a way out. That doesn't seem fair to me." He said, sadly. I felt another weight set itself down on my bed and a hand take my own. "No… that doesn't seem fair at all."

'_Am I going nuts or is he completely ignoring anything else other than my hand and probably my face?_' I asked myself. '_Is this the same guy who's groped me relentlessly for years?_' But my thoughts completely stopped when there was a soft pressure to my forehead. It had nothing to do with perverted thoughts or even lecherous actions. Just a pure, affectionately soft kiss to my head that sent a shiver up and down my spine. That spot was left with a feeling being strangely cold and tingly warm at the same time when his lips left.

There was silence for a moment, then a disappointed sigh. 'I thought you'd wake up in a fury for sure." He chuckled again and got up. He opened the door and left the room, leaving me to the deafening silence once again.

'…_Miroku…_' Was all I could think at that moment. That surely wasn't the same boy I've known for years… was it? Had to be a shape shifting demon of some sort… right? Or… is this a side of Miroku I've never seen nor looked for before? What the hell is going on!? Why is my being 'Asleep' affecting every ones personalities and emotions!? I don't understand. …Why is Miroku being all gentlemanly all of a sudden. Is it really that bad? All I did was hit my head- wait… blunt force trauma. Is it possible that… maybe if I hit my head on the window… am I… in a coma?

A/N: Uh oh… she's figured it out. Imagine the hell she must be going through. It's horrible. Anyways, hope you like it! Brand new chapter baby! Don't forget to look at my other stories! See ya soon!


End file.
